Shizuka Aoi
Shizuka Aoi. Appearance Uniform Casual Demon Form Personality When Aoi was young, she would appear bright and cheerful. But that was when she was with her parents. She wanted her parents to be always happy when they are with her and Nao. Then, when her parents left Aoi in Japan, she was locked up in a room for 3 months. When she was locked up in the room, she always think that she was born to be alone. When she manage to get out, she started to act cold towards others because of the feeling she felt when she was still locked up in her room. Now, she still acts cold towards others. She rarely smiles. She would prefer to do nothing or would do things fast to make the job done quickly. She have a weak spot for sweets. She is always bored, so she can be seen playing the violin, reading a book and other things she likes. She has a bad habit of not reading the atmosphere. She is also a girl who doesn't have fashion senses. History She was born on November 16 at London. When she was still young, she was really close to her parents. But her parents started to have less time with her and Nao. So, she decided to go to different meetings of her parents for her to be able to be with them. When she was 4 Years Old, One Day, her Dad announced that they will go to Japan to meet a client for a Business Proposal. When she was in Japan, she met Fumiko Jun , Setsuko Yukino and Nitchi Celestine. After a few days, they went back to London. After 2 years, when Aoi was 6 Years Old, she has been showing up her Blue Flames. They have been consulting to different people, but for them, there was no problem. When they finally reached the Church. They expected the church will help Aoi by praying for the health for her. But then the church told that Blue Flames signifies the most powerful clan of Demon, The Blue Clan. At the end, the priests suggested for Aoi to be killed for the safety of the Church. But her parents decided not to. With that, they left Aoi in Japan for the peace of their home. When she was left in Japan with Akira and Akina. She became really close to Yukino. But it was hard for Aoi to accept that her parents left her in Japan. She was locked up in a room.The people at the temple locked her up because she might cause trouble because of that time, her Blue Flames were active. When she went out of her room, she started to become a cold person. The happy person before was gone and the cold person came in. After 8 years, Aoi manage to attend a school with Yukari. She manage to get money by entering Music Competitions. With her attending school, she met again Jun. Relationship Fumiko Jun One of Aoi's Childhood Friends. He also goes at the same school Aoi goes to. When they first met, Jun developed feelings for Aoi. But then, Jun has to leave Japan. Years later, Jun still have feeling for Aoi hoping they could meet again. But when Jun met Aoi again, Jun knew that Aoi's personality changed. But he always blames himself because of leaving Aoi and Yukino without telling them. So he still finds a way to make Aoi back to her happy personality again. Jun is a intelligent and cheerful boy. He has Black Hair and Red Eyes. Since Jun has Red Eyes, Jun is a Red Demon. But, Unlike Aoi, his parents never left him because he knows how to control his flames. Jun is 15 years old. Setsuko Yukino Also one of Aoi's Childhood Friends. She attend school with Aoi. Akira Aoi's Butler. Akira grew up with Aoi. Akira is also a Blue Demon who was ordered to watched over Aoi. Akira was already Aoi's butler ever since they were young. Akira was the one giving treatment to Aoi whenever she get sick or injured because of the fact they can't go to the doctor because Aoi has Blue Blood. At first Akira didn't want to be the one to watch over Aoi. But in the end, he enjoyed it because of the personality of Aoi before. Aoi would always tell her parents about Akira's birthday and with that they'll make a small celebration for Akira. Akina Aoi's Maid. Akina is also a Blue Demon who was ordered to watch Aoi. Unlike Akira, Akina came when Aoi was left in Japan. Akina has a great fashion senses, so she picks up Aoi clothes since Aoi has no idea about fashion. Shizuka Nao Aoi's Older Brother. Nao Shizuka Kei Aoi's Father. Abigail Parker Aoi's Mother. Shion Aoi's pet Tiger. Trivia